Wind
by millimiri
Summary: Drabble: If you listened carefully to the wind, you might just hear his voice. Yondaimecentric


Title: **Wind**  
Author: mastermind13  
Word Count: 664  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me. But I would have paid a lot if Kishimoto-sensei sells it to me.  
Spoilers: None, I guess. All of the people who watched Naruto would know this.  
Notes: Second drabble. XD How nice. Mou, I think by the end of this, I'll be too tired to type anything else.

Summary: If you listened carefully to the wind, you might just hear his voice.

-----o-----

_If you listened carefully to the wind, you might just hear his voice._

He could feel it. The book called life was so close to finishing. He could only hope that he would write the last words with flourish.

He felt dread for every second that ticks by. He knew what was drawing near. He knew very well. All those reports, and he could not think of anything that will result in finishing with him still intact. He was Hokage, and people expect him to protect them.

He felt very selfish, thinking about only his life in that crucial moment. The villagers' lives should go first. He recognized that emotion. Fear. Unfortunately, he doesn't know that very well. There are few things he was scared of. Death wasn't one of them, he thought. He was sure it wasn't. But why?

He could remember the soothing words of the one he loved the most, said only moments ago. "_It's okay. You're only human after all. Being a Hokage doesn't stop your humanity."_ Perhaps that's it. But maybe it's not. Maybe he's just a coward.

He was interrupted in his trail of thought when he felt chakra materialize in front of his desk, and a split second later, an ANBU appeared. The ANBU looked out of breath. Which he also lost when he heard the contents of the report.

"Hokage-sama, the demon fox is approaching Konoha at the distance of 500 km away! About estimated 30 minutes, it will be breaking through our walls!"

His eyes widened. He calmed himself. If the ninja of Konoha saw their leader not composed, they'll lose their confidence. He opted to just close his eyes, and struggled to look unruffled,

"Put another line of defense at the gate!" he barked, already feeling the hammering of his heart.

He briefly heard the popping that signal the disappearance of his subordinate and felt his body go slack.

Soon… He'll be no more.

-----o-----

He felt his body cut the wind, infant in his well-endowed arms. He was whispering things in the wind, listening as it carried away his words. He split through everything. He saw brief flashes of bloodied bodies in the ground. Everywhere. He despaired that he will be like that in a moment.

He saw the great demon fox. It snarled at the ninjas engaging it currently, wiping the place clean with its tails. He saw his subordinates being tossed around like rug dolls, or being crushed with its sharp teeth. He must end this. Even at the cost of his life.

He hesitated. The baby was looking at him with big sorrowful eyes. Did it know? He could comprehend it. He just offered it relaxing words which also disappeared with the howling wind.

-----o-----

Moments later, he sealed his life and the fate of the infant and Kyuubi's. He watched as his world tipped and all he thought with remorse is all of this is too wrong. It wasn't even a hero's death. It shouldn't be like this. He cursed the life of an individual whose life just began! It was just an attempt of proving himself that he wasn't a coward.

He could hear the sharp cry of the infant. He could feel its tiny hand trying to reach him, but to no avail. His life just slipped through its fingers.

He fell limp, about 50 meters down, his cape flapping flourishly. His body landed with a thump, yet he couldn't feel anything anymore. He was so tired. He closed his eyes and uttered his last words.

Again, it was heard by no one but the wind, who took it away.

-----o-----

If anyone decided to listen to the wind, they might hear his voice. He always had a connection with the wind, which he called his affinity.

His secrets are kept by the wind, as well as his life story.

Can you hear it? His last words?

Listen…

"_I'm sorry…_"

-----o-----

What the heck? Haha… Another attempt of a drabble. Anyway, what do you think? I'm glad I thought of something last minute! XD


End file.
